


I Loved You Then, I Love You Now.

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Author should be napping, By getting him to admit his feelings for our favorite archer, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Pre-Slash, Zoey knocks sense into her brother, i love these two dorks, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: After getting back from Flashpoint Zoey notices something off with her brother and makes him confess what he's hiding.





	I Loved You Then, I Love You Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Olivarry was my first Flarrow Ship series believe it or not and I had a ton of one shots on my old phone that I didn't bother to send to myself till last night, Which ended up in me not sleeping as I got sucked back into this adorable ship that I love so much. This was one of the fics off my old phone. Sorry it's so short. But in honor of Flash and Arrow coming back this week I wanted to get a olivarry fic posted, I have been meaning to but I never got around to it. Anyways Enjoy! Happy Friday!! (Note: This takes place right after Season 3 episode 1 ends. Iris and Joe are on speaking terms.)

When Barry arrived back in the previous timeline He goes back into the House to see Zoey Wally  and Joe. Barry goes over and hugs Wally and then holds his sister tight. "What was that for?" Wally says. Barry shrugs. "You alright Barr?  Cause if you aren't its okay to be upset your father just died." Joe says. "Yeah I'm fine. I have never been closer to them then right at this moment." Barry says. "Good." Joe says. Wally makes a toast. "To Your dad." He says. "To Dad." Zoey says. "To Henry." Joe says. Barry smiles. "Where's Iris?" Barry says. "Had to go write up a late night report." Joe says. Barry nods. "You sure are alright Barry?" Zoey says. Barry nods. "I'm just gonna go to my room night." Barry says. Wally, Joe and Zoey look to where Barry had gone then at each other. "Hmmmm." Zoey says.   
  


***The Next Day ***

  
  
Zoey had dragged Barry to Star Labs calling him in sick from work. Singh had understood and had let it slide. "Zoey what?" Barry says. Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Wally were there. "Okay Barry something's up. I know you and this isn't about dad.": Zoey says. Barry sighs. "Okay. Fine." Barry says. "Last night. Something happened, I went back in time and stopped Reserve Flash from killing Mom causing an alternative timeline." Barry says. "In this timeline You were an alcoholic who didn't care about his job. You were an eye doctor and You were a reporter still." Barry says to Joe Caitlin and Iris. "You were The Flash." Barry says to Wally. "You were Goth and Depressed."  Barry says to his sister who gives a confused look raising her eyebrows.  "And you Cisco were a freaking billionaire and this wasn't Star Labs, but Ramon Industries." Barry says.

 

Everyone stays silent and looks at Cisco for his reaction. "Wait woah wait. I was rich?! And you changed it back?!" Cisco says offended. "Cisco!" Everyone says rolling their eyes having seen it coming. "What else Barr?" Iris says. "You guys weren't a very healthy family." Barry says to the Wests. "And I was Married to Oliver." Barry whispers. "Speak louder Barry." Zoey says. "I was Married to Oliver." Barry says making everyone's eyes go wide. "You were?!" Caitlin says making Barry blush. "Why did you change it back?" Zoey says. "Didn't feel right." Barry says not actually admitting he was just losing his memories in that timeline. "Was Oliver still the Green Arrow?" Cisco says. Barry shakes his head. "Tommy Meryln was, Ollie was just the Mayor of Star City." "Barry you need to Tell him." Wally says. "No!" Barry says.

 

"Barry." Iris says. "He deserves to know." Zoey says. "If you were married to him in that timeline Barry, that's a sign that we aren't meant to be." Iris says. "And we know you have feelings for the man." Joe says annoyed. "So go tell him." Cisco says. "Don't make me bring him here myself." Zoey says. "You guys aren't mad I changed the timeline?" Barry says. "We can deal with that later, I believe you have a certain person you have to go confess your feelings for." Caitlin says. "Right do I look okay?" Barry says. "Yes now go you love sick puppy!" Zoey says rolling her eyes and shoving her brother out of the cortex. Barry soon heads to Star City. 

 

  
***Star City***

  
  
Barry walks into the Mayor's office and sees Thea there. "Barry! Hi!" Thea says. "Hey Thea is uh Ollie available? I need to speak with him it's rather important." Barry says nervously. "Yea right this way." Thea says leading Barry to her brother's office. "Ollie you have a visitor." Thea says. Oliver looks up from his paperwork and smiles when he sees the CSI standing there. "Hey Barry what's up?" Oliver says. "I um have to tell you something." Barry says nervous. Oliver sensing the younger man's nerves looks to his sister. "Thea could you give us a minute?" Oliver says. "Yeah." Thea says leaving.

 

"What's up Barry?" Oliver says standing up and walking over to the man once the girl leaves. "Promise to believe me?" Barry says. Oliver nods. Barry begins to tell Oliver everything from the final battle with Zoom to him changing the timeline. "And you and I were." Barry says. "We were what Barry?" Oliver says. "You and I were married." Barry says biting his lip. "I see." Oliver says. "You don't remember anything of this happening?" Barry says. Oliver shakes his head. Barry sighs a breath of relief. 

 

"I'm sorry I may have changed our friendship and I didn't mean to it's that well everyone thought you deserved to know and well I tried refusing and I-" Barry rambles but is suddenly stopped when a pair of lips crashes onto his. Barry is shocked but soon melts into the kiss. Finally after some time they pull apart, Oliver holding him in his arms. "That was." Barry breathes. "I have been wanting to do that for awhile." Oliver confesses. "You mean you like me?" Barry says. "Have for awhile. Didn't know if you returned my feelings so I didn't say anything did you not like it?" Oliver says. "No! I of course have feelings for you that's part of the reason why everyone made me come over here. Zoey she said if I didn't come over and confess my feelings for you she would drag you over to Star Labs herself. " Barry says. "Well then Barry Allen will you go on a date with me?" Oliver says. Barry kisses him again. "Yes." he breathes out as they pull apart. They didn't hear the snap of a phone camera and Thea's rapid texting on her phone. They didn't care at that moment it was just the two of them with no care in the world but them and that's all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Squeals* I forgot how much I fucking love these two ahhhhh! I started squealing while fixing this up before posting! Hope you guys liked that little fluffy piece I had laying around! If you have requests feel free to send them my way on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> I'm gonna go nap have a lovely day! 
> 
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
